


Love across time

by Cinnie



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bad Wolf, Demon's Run, F/M, Fix-It, good man goes to war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2447405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnie/pseuds/Cinnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Bad Wolf, Rose, will always care for her Doctor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love across time

He’s rushing back, much too late to warn Amy that the baby in her arms is a fake, when he’s arrested by two words on the wall. There, right next to a teleport relay are the words ‘Bad Wolf’ scratched into the wall.

He pauses and hoping against hope, activates the teleport, finding himself right on the bridge behind Kovarian, on screen Amy has started screaming as Melody dissolves into goo and Kovarian, the damn woman signs her own death sentence when she laughs at Amy’s screams.

It is a simple thing to take over the ship, now that he’s there. Madame Kovarian is to stunned that he found her to do more the whimper as he locks her and the others into one of the room. He quickly finds (and thoroughly scans baby Melody) and after setting the ships course for the shadow proclamation, with a full escort of Judoon, he teleports back.

When he places the cooing baby back into Amy’s eager arms, he gives silent thanks to his Rose, who, even though she must have known, in that moment when she knew everything that they’d be parted, she still did her best, in small but powerful ways to take care of him and those dearest to him.

When he tells Amy and Rory later, of the message and its significance, wanting again to ensure that his Rose was never forgotten Amy hugs him and gives a firm nod to herself. Thus, Melody Pond becomes Melody Rose Pond.


End file.
